


And I Dream of the Rain as it Falls

by the_genderman



Series: My 2020 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: A little slice of life. A secret relationship, an interrupted moment. A young Hank Pym tries to figure out where his relationship with Howard Stark, both in and out of work, is going to take him.
Relationships: Hank Pym/Howard Stark
Series: My 2020 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	And I Dream of the Rain as it Falls

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 MCU Kink Bingo square B-2: Secret Relationship. Setting is 1966. Hank is pretty new to SHIELD and his work relationship with Howard has turned into an outside-of-work relationship, too. There’s definitely a power imbalance here. Hank is 24, Howard is 49.
> 
> Title is super pretentious and may not have much of anything to do with the fic, but it sounds cool. It’s a partial line from the Iron Maiden song “Rainmaker.”

_Pinch me, prove to me this is real_ , Hank thought to himself as he lay in the impossibly plush bed. Just last year, he had been a student, finishing his doctorate, living the Spartan lifestyle of an overworked, underpaid graduate student. His own apartment was still quite spare, but this wasn’t his apartment. This, this bed, this bedroom, this luxury, belonged to Howard Stark. Howard had opened his doors and welcomed Hank into his home. Hank had accepted gratefully, greedily. _Howard Stark_ had opened his doors to him and invited him into his bed—how could he deny an opportunity of this magnitude?

Hank lay on his side, one arm pillowed under his head, the other curled up over his chest, smiling like he was drunk. Howard lay so close, smiling adoringly, possessively, back at him. Howard’s hand stroked slowly up and down his thigh. Hank shivered and sighed, waiting for Howard to make the next move. It had to be Howard to do it. If he moved too quickly, surely this would all be taken away from him for daring to believe he could deserve it. How could those little stolen moments at work, quick rendezvous in supply closets, the bathroom, Howard’s car late one night when his own car was in the shop and he’d missed the last bus, lead to something as momentous as this? Maybe he _didn’t_ deserve it, maybe it wasn’t destined to last, but he’d be damned if he didn’t take what he could, while he could.

“God, just look at you,” Howard murmured. “How’d I get so lucky? Brains _and_ a body to die for. C’mere.”

Howard squeezed Hank’s thigh, scooting in and pulling him even closer, tangling their legs. Hank’s breath caught as they pressed together, arm pinned between their chests, cock jutting into Howard’s belly, Howard’s mustache tickling the curve of his neck. 

“Mmm, you know what I’d like?” Howard purred between kisses, fingers kneading Hank’s ass. “Now that we’re finally in an actual _bed_ , I’d like to know if you’re as good with your cock as you are with your mouth. Put it in me, baby. Show me what you can do.”

“You got lube?” Hank asked, as casually as he could, trying not to vibrate out of his skin with excitement.

“What do you take me for, an amateur?” Howard laughed and rolled onto his back, stretching his arms up over his head, putting his whole body on display. “Of course I do. Check the drawer in the nightstand. If that’s not enough, I got more in the bathroom.”

Hank sat up, gave Howard another long look-over, then turned and swung his legs over the side of the bed to get into the nightstand. Just as he began rifling through the collection of odd socks, pomades, patent mustache creams, etcetera, there was a knock at the bedroom door. Hank jumped, eyes darting around the room, looking for somewhere to hide. He couldn’t be caught here, couldn’t risk his career, couldn’t risk _Howard’s_ career with the scandal this would create.

Howard looked utterly unfazed.

“Mr. Stark? You have a visitor,” came the voice of Howard’s butler, muffled a little by the closed door.

“You know I’m busy, Jarvis. Tell them I’m not here,” Howard answered. He lifted one leg, grasping his thigh and pulling it up towards his torso, grunting a little as he stretched. “Hank, where are you going? Come back here.”

Hank paused, hand on the wardrobe door. His face must have had a look of utter betrayal, because Howard frowned sympathetically.

“Hank, baby, it’s ok, Jarvis can keep a secret—can’t you Jarvis?” Howard called towards the door, far too loudly for Hank’s tastes.

“I am the very picture of confidence,” Jarvis sighed, sounding like this kind of request had been rather too common throughout his employment. “However, Mr. Stark, your visitor is waiting.”

“Yeah, and I told you to tell them I’m not here.”

“It’s Director Carter, Sir. She _knows_ you’re here.”

“Oh, hell,” Howard mumbled and sat up. “Alright, Jarvis, tell her I’ll be there in a minute. Offer her a drink, if you haven’t already. I know she doesn’t drink on the clock, but it’s polite to ask, you know.” Then, turning to Hank, “Sorry, baby, looks like I’m going to have to put our little date on hold. You can wait around if you’d like, but I don’t know how long this thing is gonna take. You’ve met Peggy, right? Amazing woman, saved my ass more times and in more ways than I’d like to admit. Absolutely doesn’t take no for an answer, unfortunately.”

“Yeah,” Hank replied slowly, still reeling from the turn of events. “Can I take a rain check? I don’t want to get in your or the Director’s way.”

“Of course,” Howard replied as he pulled his pants back on. “I’m all booked up next weekend, got fundraisers to fundraise, but we can ‘work late’ as many times as you’d like times this week, and I can pencil you in for the full treatment two weeks from now, how’s that sound?”

“Yeah, of course, whatever works best,” Hank said, stooping over to pick up his clothes from the floor.

“You don’t sound very excited, did I do something wrong, baby?” Howard asked, his face and voice all sincere concern. 

“No, of course not,” Hank said, shaking his head and buttoning his shirt. “I just…” he trailed off, not voicing the rest of his concern: _I just didn’t want to get my hopes up that this could be something_ real _between us_.

“Didn’t expect to get interrupted? Hoped to end this day with a post-coital buzz and scotch on the rocks in the hot tub?” Howard filled in the gap, placing his hand on Hank’s back and rubbing gently. “Yeah, I know, and I really am sorry. But, you know, when you work for SHIELD, the pay and benefits are great, but sometimes you gotta _actually_ work some overtime hours, not just fool around and call it ‘working.’ I’ll make it up it you, however you want, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Hank said with a smile.

“I wouldn’t expect any less,” Howard replied. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a Director to talk to. Jarvis will escort you discreetly out.”


End file.
